


It's a reflex

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “Oh fuck” Stiles’ eyes go wide as he steps backwards, “This cannot be happening.”
The man is standing doubled over, groaning in pain and Stiles completely panics.
“Uhm, I have to go” he says, quickly gathering his stuff, “I’ll call you later babe, love you.”
He’s gone before Derek can even reply anything, just standing there in complete shock staring at his father.
 
(716): You kicked my dad IN THE NUTS right when he walked in.
(315): Sorry, man. Thought he was a cop.





	

**It’s a reflex**

_(716): You kicked my dad IN THE NUTS right when he walked in._

_(315): Sorry, man. Thought he was a cop._

“Oh fuck” Stiles’ eyes go wide as he steps backwards, “This cannot be happening.”

The man is standing doubled over, groaning in pain and Stiles completely panics.

“Uhm, I have to go” he says, quickly gathering his stuff, “I’ll call you later babe, love you.”

He’s gone before Derek can even reply anything, just standing there in complete shock staring at his father.

“Uhm? Dad? Are you okay?” Derek asks uncertainly, he’s been kicked in the balls himself. He knows how much it hurts.

“Well – your mom and I were done with having kids anyways” he says, “I think some ice would help though.”

“Yeah” he says, “Yes, I’ll go get it.”

When he returns with a bag of frozen peas his dad is sitting on his bed, looking around the place.

“I guess I better call you next time I want to drop by huh?” his dad says, “Who was the – mystery guy?”

“Stiles” Derek says, scratching the back of his head, he’s been out to his parents for a while now. But knowing about something, and seeing something are two completely different things.

“Serious?” he asks, Derek nods.

“I think so” he says, “I hope so…”

“He’s got quite the reflexes” his dad says, “Maybe you should call him though?”

“Yeah” he bites his lip, pulling out his phone and texting him.

_“You kicked my dad IN THE NUTS right when he walked in.”_

The reply comes ten minutes later, _“Sorry, man. Thought he was a cop.”_ It reads, “ _It’s a reflex.”_

He sighs, he knows Stiles has some kind of history with law enforcement but he’s too afraid to ask what it is exactly.

“ _Are_ _you mad at me?”_ his next text reads, there’s a sad looking emoji.

“ _I could never be mad at you”_ Derek types back, suddenly painfully aware that his dad is still sitting next to him.

“ _You said ‘love you’ when you left…”_ he types out next.

“ _I do”_ Derek swallows when he reads the reply, grinning uncontrollably.

“ _We should talk. Tonight?”_

_“Sure. 8pm my place?”_

“So, everything okay?” his dad asks, Derek nods, “You know… I couldn’t help but hearing. He said something about love when he stormed out.”

“He did?” Derek says, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks, “Huh. I’ll ask him about it tonight.”

[8pm, Stiles’ place]

“So” Stiles is leaning back and forth, his hands between his knees as he avoids Derek’s gaze, “Is this a break-up talk?”

“What?” Derek frowns, “What would give you that idea?”

“Well, I did kick your dad in the nuts” he says, “I figure that’s a pretty big deal breaker.”

“He’ll recover” Derek says, “I just- wanted to say this in person.”

“Say what in person?” Stiles asks hesitantly, looking up to meet Derek’s eyes.

“That I love you too” he smiles widely as Stiles leans forward and captures him in a kiss. They lose themselves in it, Stiles pushing him back on the couch to straddle him, his hands in his hair as Derek’s hands land on his hips and then…

“Ahum”

They both startle, jumping apart and looking up at a man wearing a sheriff’s uniform.

“Oh… hi dad” Stiles says nervously, Derek’s eyes widen, looking from his boyfriend to the sheriff.

“Dad? Your dad is a cop?” he asks incredulously, “Then why did you?”

Stiles bites his lip, looking down at his feet.

“It’s a long story” he says, purposely avoiding both Derek and his dad, causing his dad to let out a deep sigh.

“Aw hell no, son” he says, shaking his head in disapproval, “Don’t tell me you kicked someone in the balls again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
